


Shameless Drabbles

by jessonthecoast



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have seen any of these on Tumblr, know that they are in fact mine. And one day, I'll add more.</p></blockquote>





	Shameless Drabbles

Sweat slowly rolling down the neck and chest of a bent over, shirtless, black haired thug during a long, hot summer session with his favorite Firecrotch in their lucrative, abandoned building. Beads of sweat sliding down and dripping off his hard, pink, and teeth-bitten nipples. A few drops of that salty water fall from his forehead and drop down in between his hands that are supporting him while the redhead slams into his hips. Moans and groans slip from the mouths of both boys and none are held back because no one could possibly hear them. Bruises from dirty, pale fingers are pressed into the hips of the boy who is so close to the edge that he starts to see white. A few more jabs at that bundle of nerves and the black haired boy comes in spurts over the redbrick walls. That sends the redhead over the edge and he unleashes inside of his condom but he doesn’t pull out just yet. He bends over to lick up a trail of sweat from the thug’s lower back up to his neck and lazily pumps in and out three times. A low humming noise seeps out of the black haired boy’s throat. The army brat grabs the other boy’s jaw, places his lips on the other set, and slowly kisses him. After a minute of their tongues wrestling, the red head pulled out and smugly grinned at his ‘boyfriend’.

* * *

Imagine Mickey laying down on his bed in his room replaying his favorite moments with Ian or moments that haven’t happened yet that he has every intention of making happen when Ian gets back. Imagine those moments making him achingly hard and he starts rubbing his hand over his boxers and his eyes start to close when he finds his favorite memory: the baseball field and the way Ian put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him down, being dominant the way Mickey likes. He starts to smile a little bit and bites his bottom lip at the memory. He decides he’s tired of the teasing of fabric against skin and pulls his cock out. The rhythm he chooses is the same one that Ian used that night. Mickey strokes his shaft, feeling the veins sticking out, and feathers his fingers over the tip. He wonders if he should pull out some toys but knows he won’t last that long. Imagine his breath getting shallower, his pale chest rising and falling at a faster pace. Imagine a moan escaping his lips, and although he’d never admit it but the moan came out ‘Ian’. He’d bite his lip then and tighten the grip a little more when he remembered Ian hitting that spot for the first time and the noise that Ian made when he felt Mickey clench up because of it. Imagine Mickey rolling over and pulling himself up till his ass was in the air. He’d lick his fingers, make them sloppy wet, and then stick them in trying to match the pace of his hand and his memory. Then he’d remember how Ian would swat Mickey’s hand away for trying to help himself along so Mickey stopped stroking himself and put a tight grip on one the posts of his bed and finger his ass harder. He would twist his wrist and spread his fingers and pump them fast. Finally he’d lower his ass and start to rub hard against the sheets, the friction and his fingers were making his vision go white. A few more thrusts and moans and Mickey would coming hard against the sheets with Ian’s name on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen any of these on Tumblr, know that they are in fact mine. And one day, I'll add more.


End file.
